Bees
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Allen hates bees. It's as simple as that. What will Kanda do about it? Read to find out. Yullen one-shot.


Allen hated bees.

Despised them was more like it.

Their evil black and yellow color and their tiny little stingers was too much for the poor boy.

Just the mere sight of them was enough for Allen to lose control.

Which is exactly what happened.

* * *

Allen and Kanda were somewhere in southern France on a mission from Komui. Apparently there had been some Akuma sightings in a lavender field. But to the two exorcists, it looked like just any old lavender field to them.

"Che. This is a waste of time. There is obviously no Akuma." Kanda growled after he noticed that Allen's eye wasn't activating when the two had entered the massive field. "I'm gunna kill him when I get back. First I'll- ACHOO!!!!!!!" Kanda was interrupted by a loud and massive sneeze. Allen stopped his skipping through the flowers to stare at Kanda.

"Was that a sneeze?" It didn't sound like any sneeze Allen had ever heard. It was EXTREMELY loud and the white haired boy was positive that the whole country had heard it.

"Yes it was a sneeze you dumb- ACHOO!!!!!!!" More sneezes came from the irritated samurai.

"Why are you sneezing so much?" Allen was beginning to worry.

"I'm allergic to nature. ACHOO!!!!!!" Kanda grumbled. Allen didn't know what to say. _It must just be from the pollen._ Allen thought._ Wait. Pollen._ Allen had a sinking felling as he turned around and got a good look at the flowers that he was skipping in.

They where EVERYWHERE! There were so many bees that Allen nearly passed out from fear. They were all buzzing around the lavender flowers. There had to be at least two bees per every lavender flower. And there were a lot of lavenders. One bee saw Allen and made its way to the strange-looking boy out of curiosity. Usually bees avoid people wearing all black. This was one pretty stupid bee. It must have been related to Lavi.

Allen stared in horror as the bee made its way ever so closer. The second it touched his coat, he let loose a horrific scream. One that someone would scream if they were about to be murdered and/or raped. That kind of scream.

"AHMIGODTHERE'SABEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen screamed and ran to Kanda. The younger male flung himself onto Kanda and hugged on for dear life.

"Moyashi? ACHOO!" Allen didn't mind Kanda's loud sneeze. Though he was thankful that Kanda didn't sneeze ON him.

"Bees. Too many bees……" He was actually crying. Kanda sensed the Moyashi's distress and started to head to the closest way out of the god-forsaken field.

"Don't leave me. The bees. The bees!" Allen still hung on tight as Kanda repeatedly sneezed and got the two out. Once they were far from the field, the bees gone, and Kanda FINALLY stopped sneezing. Allen reluctantly removed himself from Kanda.

"Thanks. I'm scared of bees." He sobbed. Wiping his tear-filled grey eyes.

"Why? Did one sting you?" Kanda asked.

"Yes." Allen began to sob again. Kanda immediately regretted asking the white-haired boy that question. "When I was really little, right before I met Mana, a bee landed on my hand. I didn't know what to do, so I tried to shake it off. It stung me REALLY hard. I was forced to remove the stinger myself. It hurt so much. I've been scared ever since." He confessed. Kanda was dumbfounded. Was that it? But he couldn't stand to see the little Moyashi cry. The Japanese pulled the other into a warm hug and whispered in his ear:

"I'll protect you no matter what." Kanda knew for sure that Allen would struggle or laugh at him. Any normal person would. But Allen didn't do that.

"Thank you." He smiled.

They kissed.

* * *

Interesting huh?

Kanda's ailment is the same exact one as mine. I am allergic to nature. At least that what I say. It's really just plants in general. And yes, I sneeze EXTREMELY LOUD. And yes again, my sneezes sound literally, like ACHOO!!!!!!!!!

Allen being scared of bees comes from my friend, Allen Walker cosplayer, and Moyashi, Exorcist Yoko. She's scared of bees as well. Allen's experience with bees, that's what happened to me. In kindergarten. During recess. On the jungle gym. It hurt. A lot.

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!


End file.
